


with the wild in my veins

by graduating_pitch



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, K/DA, Oral Sex, Orgy, Scissoring, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graduating_pitch/pseuds/graduating_pitch
Summary: K/DA orgyThat's itTitle from Pop/Stars





	with the wild in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely thought someone would write this, but as far as I've seen there's no K/DA fuckpile smut yet
> 
> So I did this

Akali thought there was no better feeling than at the end of a performance. The whole crowd screaming out for you, the satisfaction of another perfect set, the pride swelling for all the girls. There was like standing under the spotlight, giving your all to the audience, and having them return it in overflow. Akali swore she could feel the love of the fans emanating out from their voices, from their hands reaching out. It was exactly why she had agreed to joining this group, a tour with only a single to their name. A risky bet, even with all the talent in the group, but Akali was glad that she had taken it. The end of each of these concerts always left her with such an angelic feeling, like floating atop the clouds.

The problem was, they also left her feeling the horniest she had ever felt in her life.

At first, it wasn't a big issue. Akali would simply slip backstage and masturbate as quickly as possible, long before any other the other members of K/DA noticed she was missing. She'd strip herself down, and ruthlessly target down her own weak points until she gave in. Pinching her nipples, furiously rubbing in clit with her thumb as she plunged into herself at a rapid pace. It might have become so practiced the point where Akali was a bit ashamed at how quickly she'd bringing herself to a peak. However, there were two problems quickly arising with the strategy.

Akali supposed you could have predicted it, but she didn't anticipate the speed at which the group would bond with each other. They obviously all had a love of music and performing, but all four girls also were huge TV fans and had a running competition to find the best coffee shop in each location they toured in. Over time, Akali found her absences more noted upon, harder to explain. Surely at least Ahri and Evelynn had a good idea of what she was up to. Akali vividly remembered just two weeks ago, after a particularly good show in Busan, she was just about to cum, then Ahri had practically burst through the backstage toilet door, loudly calling for Akali. Akali had barely been able to pull her pants back up before Ahri had noticed her feet in the cubicle, and had gushed over the performance while Akali desperately tried to catch her breath.

As she came out of the cubicle, Ahri had winked coquettishly and mentioned how performing gave her such a huge rush. Akali at the time, could only managed a weak nod, as she ran to find somewhere, anywhere where she could finally finish herself off. Akali was honestly okay with Ahri, she was definitely the friendliest of them all, the most open, the one that could always make anyone feel comfortable. That was, Akali supposed, why the company had chosen to make her the leader. And Akali didn't mind the flirting, in fact in private she might say she liked the way Ahri playfully made sexual advances, laughed as she bent over to show her full ass in front of the others, squeezed her rather large breasts as a way of cracking a joke.

Evelynn, on the other hand, had become infamous within the group for her particular love of the female groupies that K/DA had acquired. Whenever they weren't immediately travelling after a performance, they would often head out to the nearest club, and it would practically be guaranteed that Evelynn would leave with someone else for the night. Evelynn had come back from those experiences, detailing how excellent sex after a performance was. In that way, especially in the detail Evelynn usually went into, Akali presumed Evelynn knew at least the feeling Akali was helpless to when she made another weak excuse for her absence. Akali had seen Evelynn's seduction techniques many times, slipping and grinding against some helpless woman until they practically melted in her fingers.

That led to the other problem, that was probably far more pertinent to the matter. Akali was developing huge crushes on all the members of K/DA. More and more, Akali would cum to the notion of Ahri, Evelynn and Kai'Sa, some combination of them, or when she was feeling particularly horny, all of them together, the whole group pleasuring each other as the grandest performance of them all. With Ahri, she imagined finally taking control of the busty kitsune, pinning her to the ground with her legs in the air, licking her cunt until she came in helpless surrender. With Evelynn, she imagined being the target of her seduction, being led by her hand into bed, and finding herself in helpless orgasm.

But her biggest crush by far was on Kai'Sa, the dancer of the group. More than anyone, Akali would pleasure herself remembering the movements that Kai'Sa made throughout the performances. She remember Kai'Sa's soft hands on her body during practice. It got to the point where Akali could feel herself getting wet when Kai'Sa got particularly stern with one of the members in the group. Akali thought about Kai'Sa ordering her around. Akali thought about it a lot. Whenever Akali thought about how all of them would finally fuck each other, it began and ended with Kai'Sa in control, leading them to collective bliss.

In any case for Akali, at least for the moment, kept to her ritual post performance. Potential issues later be damned, every performance eventually led to her leaning against a wall, fingers wet and breathing hard. This tour had thus far been the best time of Akali's life, and she wasn't going to stop doing what she wanted unless one of the girls told her to stop. Little did, she know, they were going to do exactly that after the next performance...

-

That what surely the best performance of their lives, Akali thought.

Every song had gone off without a hitch, the crowd was wild the entire night, and the girls were on fire. Akali swore she had never seen such passion from them, and they were almost done with this tour. Ahri had read the crowd perfectly and played them up to their zenith, Evelynn had not missed a step in providing Ahri with the exact support she needed, and Kai'Sa. Oh Kai'Sa, her movements were heavenly. Everyone, including Akali, was surely entranced by the way Kai'Sa swayed on stage, the way she seemed to be dancing for you and you alone. Akali was so proud of her girls, so caught up in the moment.

She needed release, bad.

But just as she was able to step of the stage, away from the others, Kai'Sa grabbed her by the arm. Akali was confused. Did Kai'Sa know? Surely not. She was the innocent one, the one least prone to prying.

"We're all going to have a quick chat together backstage, is that okay?"

Akali saw Kai'Sa's smile, while the torrent of lust in her raged on and on. Unfortunately, she couldn't let down her girls. She gave a grin back, to the backdrop that was the roar of the crowd.

Akali was led to the backstage lounge to the sight of Ahri and Evelynn already seated on one of the two black couches in the room. Their typical rider requests were laid out on the small glass coffee table that was between the couches. Akali let Kai'Sa guide her to taking a seat opposite of Ahri and Evelynn, but she was surprised when Kai'Sa sat right against her, thighs rubbing slightly. Akali almost let out an involuntary moan, she needed relief so badly. Still, she tried to sit as still as she could.

"So, what's this meeting about?"

Akali tried to keep her tone as neutral possible, even as she squirmed all the more in her seat. That didn't particular help, as it only made her thighs slide on Kai'Sa's leggings a little more. Kai'Sa cooed, which only made Akali feel more breathless.

"Well, Akali, we've been talking as group and we feel like we need an intervention for you."

Ahri stated this with a small smile, quite patently demonstrating no ill will towards Akali. However, in her riled up state, Akali's mind could only jump to the worse conclusions.

"Do you guys feel like I'm not performing well enough? I can do better, I promise. I'll practice more and I'll-"

Evelynn quickly placed her hand on Akali's from across the coffee table, not fully knowing the effect it had on Akali's bubbling nerves.

"No honey, it's nothing like that. You've been doing great."

Evelynn began stroking Akali's fingers, which to Akali felt like mini electric shocks running across her skin.

Ahri leaned forward as well, revealing more of her perfect cleavage to Akali's gaze. Akali had never felt so amped up in her life, it felt like her entire body was pulsing with desire.

"We just want you to know it's perfectly okay to express what you're feeling, no matter the situation. We're here for you, okay?"

She winked, tilting her body with the statement. Akali didn't have the mental capacity to even wonder why. She could only state as the movement sent Ahri's massive tits in a jiggle, straining their constraints with every effort.

"So tell us Akali, what have you been doing after all the performances as of late? Where have you been going?"

Akali's head jerked around clumsily to stare Kai'Sa right in the eyes, entranced by the hint of hardness in her voice. The purple orbs burned with intensity, the likes of which Akali had only seen when Kai'Sa was dancing, or talking about dance. Or arguing. Oh boy, that thought brought a fresh onslaught of heat onto her body.

"Fu... Fuck."

"You've been fucking? Who's been so lucky?"

Kai'Sa swiveled her body so her legs lay over Akali's, and she placed a hand on Akali's cheek. Akali felt like she could barely breathe.

"Who's been having this gorgeous body?"

Kai'Sa leaned in, face inches away from Akali's. Akali's heart was about to burst. Her eyes darted to Kai'Sa's mouth, the swell of her lips.

"Who's been kissing these luscious lips?"

Kai'Sa leaned all the way in. Akali could barely believe it. She could scarcely comprehend the wonderful feeling that was Kai'Sa's lips against her own, gently sucking her bottom lip. Kai'Sa's other hand pressed against her other chin, and it felt like her whole body was being held up by Kai'Sa's steady hands. Akali couldn't help it, she stuck her tongue out, desperate to taste Kai'Sa. Kai'Sa parted her lips, and then they were battling, tongues mashing against each other, trying to push to every corner of the other's mouth. Kai'Sa's hands took a more forceful grip, and already Akali could feel wetness in own her panties.

It was probably an eternity, but it felt like an instant when Kai'Sa drew away from Akali. Akali couldn't help it, she let out a whine with the loss of contact. The grin Kai'Sa gave in return would have worried Akali in its predatory nature if it wasn't such a turn on.

"Now, no reason why all us can't have fun. Ahri, Evelynn, why don't you two kiss right now?"

They turned to smile at each other, hands already ghosting over shoulders, the small of each other's backs.

"It's been a while hasn't it Ahri?"

Evelynn shifted closer, artfully draping her arms around Ahri at the same time. In that very motion, she even managed to press on Ahri's breasts on either side with her elbows. That was a move Akali knew to be well practiced, had seen Evelynn do many times. She'd never thought she'd see Ahri be subjected to it, but she seemed pretty happy about, giggling lightly as she pressed their foreheads together.

"Not since before K/DA got together."

Ahri's handed settled on Evelynn's hips. Akali could see her softly kneading the flesh, thumbs riding on the bare skin above her skirt. Her tail curled around the both of them, wrapping their asses in a cocoon.

"I've had my eyes on you all tour."

They met in a heated kiss. Akali felt dizzy. This was something that only happened in her fantasies, with her hand in the juncture of her thighs, yet in front of her, were Ahri and Evelynn sloppily making out, hands tightly gripping each other. Akali watched as their tongues fought for control, Evelynn trying to run the length of Ahri's tongue with her own, Ahri then proceeding to capture Evelynn's tongue between her lips. She began to suck on it, pull her head back and forth, and again Akali released a groan at the lovely sight.

"Shall we get back to it then?"

Akali's attention was jolted back to Kai'Sa. Kai'Sa pressed her lips to Akali's again, this time with greater force. She dominated Akali with her tongue, alternating between licking up and down her lips and forcing her tongue into the deeper recesses of Akali's throat. Kai'Sa began to rock back and forth on Akali's legs, the thin material of their leggings a futile barrier between their legs. Akali could feel Kai'Sa pussy drag against her legs, a wet heat igniting her thighs. Kai'Sa wrapped her arms around Akali's neck, knocking her cap to the couch as she did so.

Kai'Sa then moved her attention to Akali's neck, kisses trailing from her jaw line. Then she sucked against Akali's jugular, leaving purple lipstick marks and a wet pop with each spot she devoured. Akali could feel it entirely, the warm breath that Kai'Sa exhaled against her skin, the dampness of the skin where Kai'Sa's mouth had been. Being marked like this, being claimed by Kai'Sa felt so incredible, so primal, poor Akali had been turned on so long at this point that most of her higher mental facilities were completely blanked.

With Akali in this state, Kai'Sa slipped off her jacket with no resistance, lips now dipping to Akali's collarbone. Akali's perky tits now could be seen visibly straining the white fabric that contained them. Her nipples stood erect from the material, poking two peaks that Kai'Sa's hands now tended to. She rubbed small circles around them, then gripped the small mounds in her hands. As she did so, Kai'Sa pulled Akali into another open mouthed kiss. Their moans entwined, and continued, even as their mouths met fiercely against one another.

Akali's animalistic mind finally led her to one thought. Kai'Sa, naked and raw, beautiful in her pale flesh. The vision flooded her mind completely, and her body then surged forward to make even more of her fantasies come true. With sudden strength, she stood, taking Kai'Sa up into her arms. Kai'Sa was forced to relinquish her hold on Akali with her mouth, with her hands, in favor of holding on to Akali's tight, surprisingly strong form. Unceremoniously, she found herself dumped on the couch, but not before capturing a glimpse of Evelynn mounting Ahri, smile easy and free on her lips.

Kai'Sa was forced to return her attention back to own situation however, as Akali joined her on the couch, towering over her as she ground desperately against Kai'Sa's body, trying to feel as much of her as she could in the bluntest of ways. All Akali wanted was more, more of Kai'Sa, more heat, more of this incredible feeling, incredible experience. She swiftly grabbed Kai'Sa's top and pulled hard, hard enough to tear. The gold piece came away swiftly, revealing Kai'Sa full breasts. Clearly not as big as Ahri's, Akali noted, but definitely bigger than either hers or Evelynn's. And good enough to eat. Akali quickly captured one brown nipple in her mouth, head dipped low.

As Akali worshipped her breasts, Kai'Sa placed her hands on top of Akali's head, trying to assert some semblance of control as she moaned under Akali's ministrations. Akali's brown hair whipped about in a frenzy as she covered the range of Kai'Sa's breasts, the fullness of the mounds, the way the edges met the cartilage of her ribcage. Her energy was frantic, ravenous, and it clearly swept Kai'Sa away, who eventually let herself surrender the power of Akali.

Meanwhile, Evelynn rode Ahri desperately, clutching onto one breast with one hand and holding steady on the couch with the other. Their clothes lay discarded on the floor, revealing the dichotomy of their bodies and the way they used them. Evelynn had a slender, lithe form, with the smallest breasts of the group. Compared to the others, she had the least hair of them all, and her pussy was shaven too. However, even with her assets, Evelynn exhibited pure control over Ahri's body at the moment, her mound angled just so that it scraped Ahri's clit with every movement. Evelynn scissored their pussies at a rapid pace, to an observer it would seem a practiced motion. And they would be right, Evelynn and Ahri having become well acquainted with each other's bodies in the days when they were trained in the same company as solo artists.

Ahri was all curves, bountiful and full breasts, the largest ass in the group by a country mile. The latter was augmented her tails, which were brushing against Evelynn's ass in feather light touches. While she was the leader of the group, she didn't look like it in the moment, moaning like a whore as her entire body jiggled to the rhythm that Evelynn set. The one piece that she wore to performances had long since found its place on the floor, and the trimmed blonde hair just above her pussy was now glistening with her juices. She was close to being the first to cum in the room, and she let all know of her imminent orgasm with cries that increased with volume.

And Evelynn wasn't far behind either. She had this many times before, bringing another woman to her limit just moments before she came herself. She brought her hand down to where their pussies met, alternating between Ahri's clit and her own. She gently urged on Ahri with sweet words, teethy grin on her face all the while. A smile that only widened as Ahri finally reached her peak, releasing her cum all over Evelynn's fingers. At the same time, her tails pulled taut around Evelynn's ass, and Evelynn zeroed on that sensation, that feeling of Ahri embracing her completely and utterly. Still she rode on Ahri with unrelenting vigor, and she too came as Ahri was still experiencing her orgasm.

The two lead singers loosed their cum together, howling in mutual pleasure. Evelynn fell on top of Ahri, her smaller breasts colliding with Ahri's masses, their pussies pressing against each other again. Their lips met messily, smacking loudly as they rode out the last aftershocks they felt. Their moans turned into giggles, and the kisses grew lazier and lazier until they simply nuzzled their noses, staring each other in the eyes.

"I missed this."

"I missed having you."

They kissed again. And they kept on kissing, almost chastely. That was, until Kai'Sa's cries grew too loud to ignore.

They looked over to see Kai'Sa, completely naked on the couch, pinned by the legs on either side by Akali's muscular thighs. Akali, still clothed in her white tank and leggings, was furiously fingering Kai'Sa's pussy as if her life depending on it. Both Ahri and Evelynn were surprised the messy purple hair that surrounded it wasn't catching on fire. Akali continued with determined intent. She plunged three fingers into Kai'Sa's hole, over and over again, as she stared at Kai'Sa with an unwavering gaze. It seemed even with Kai'Sa's controlling nature, she wasn't able to control the furious desires of Akali. That being said, they had taken away her private time that she was usually allotted after every performance. Kai'Sa couldn't withstand much more of Akali's fingering, and with a jerk, she came silently, her orgasm her own dance of pleasure and bliss. Even as she came, Akali refused to let up, pushing into Kai'Sa and dipping her fingers as deep as her pussy would allow.

Eventually, Kai'Sa's motions slowed and she lay there, labored breathing. It was clear that she would be out of commission for a little bit. Akali finally pulled her fingers out of Kai'Sa, tasting her essence without almost any thought. The fire still burned in her eyes, even as she came to terms with what she just did. What they had all just begun. And she loved it. She wanted more. She turned to a beckoning Ahri and Evelynn, stepping over the coffee table to take a seat in between them. They caressed her shoulders on either side of her, kissing her cheeks lightly with quiet laughter.

They kissed closer and closer to the center of Akali's face, until all three of them met in the middle, tongues out as they tasted the other two, with each other, on each other. Akali noted that Ahri tasted like strawberries, sweet and clean, while Evelyn had a rich, dark flavor on her lips. Akali felt two sets of hands groping her clothed tits, her toned stomach. They broke the kiss so Ahri and Evelynn could pull either side of Akali's tank top, she herself lifting her arms up so they could take it off. Akali's creamy breasts were revealed, nipples standing proudly and tits perky.

As soon as her shirt was removed, Ahri and Evelynn immediately began tending to each breast. Ahri licked around Akali's left nipple while Evelynn chose to take the whole right breast in her mouth. They took turns pulling out the nipples, giggling at their cuteness, watching how Akali reacted to their care. She'd squeak when they bit on the skin, sigh softly when they fondled the breast as a whole, hum in pleasure when they suckled on each like newborns. But it was clear that Akali particularly enjoyed when they met in the middle, kissing right in front of her breasts, as she pushed their heads together with her hands.

However, Akali finally grew impatient. She was the only one in the room who had not yet cum, as was arguably the neediest of them all. She pointedly lifted her legs, and let the two lovers break for air. They got the hint, needlessly to say, as they took off her shoes and peeled her leggings from her skin, revealing her soaked black panties. Evelynn then grabbed Ahri's head with her hands, and pushed her face against the wet fabric. Akali let out a squeal, she was honestly so close to cumming from simple sensations she had already experienced. Evelynn returned to suckling on Akali's breasts as Ahri removed her panties.

Ahri, ever the caring one, did not do much to tease Akali. She employed two fingers, digging into Akali's center, as she lapped at her clit rapidly. The sheer amount of moisture that Akali produced made it easy for Ahri to continue, and the constant moans and expletives that erupted from Akali's mouth egged her on. Evelynn added to this treatment, gripping one breast tightly, painting the other with her saliva, and even using her other hand explore the depths of Akali's mouth. This led to a near overstimulation of an already addled mind, and Akali finally came.

It was no doubt the biggest orgasm of her life. Fluid blasted into Ahri's face, of which she tried to swallow as much as she could. Akali practically spit Evelynn's fingers out of her mouth to scream, wordless shout, and her entire body seized up. Her body shook with a great force, and her cries turned to laughter, in hysterics as she shed tears. Ahri and Evelynn rose to kiss them off her cheeks, which eventually turned into another three way kiss. Akali had never been more grateful for two people, she had never experienced a rush like that in her life. Not even performing could measure up to the orgasm she had experienced at the hand of her new lovers.

The three of them laid back on the couch, and it was then Akali noticed Kai'Sa was masturbating on the opposite couch, slipping her fingers on one hand in and out of her body, and groping her own tits with the other. She held a steady pace, and Akali realized that she had been watching them. Masturbating to the thought of them. Just like Akali had done so many times up until today. She shivered in delight, in the notions of the evening.

Kai'Sa eventually slowed to a halt, then rose from the couch. Akali had never seen an angel rise so beautifully, a goddess with mesmerizing tits and wet for the taking. She tried to stand up as well, but she couldn't find the strength, too weak from her near religious experience. Kai'Sa smiled.

"Don't worry honey, I'll choreograph this performance to be the best."

Those were the words that Akali wanted to hear.

K/DA spent the rest of the night in a myriad of positions, all coordinated by Kai'Sa to provide pleasure for each and every member in the best of ways. They took turns fingering and sucking and fucking in every way they could imagine. Akali came again and again as formed a train on their hands and knees to lick each other to completion. They scissored side by side, kissing each pair. They created a daisy chain, so not one member could miss out on cumming. They became one whole, of craven flesh, desperate only to urge each other to pleasure. Finally, exhausted, they lay side by side on the floor, completely spent, staring up at the ceiling.

"Akali?"

"Yeah Ahri?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you can masturbate after performances anymore."

They all giggled as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Still trying out this smut thing so reviews/suggestions would mean the world to me


End file.
